This invention relates to a convertible dusting and cleaning brush assembly for venetian blinds and the like, and, more particularly, to a brush having a brush mounting frame with a plurality of juxtaposed, finger-like brushes extending longitudinally from said frame and constituting a first set of dusting elements. Operatively associated with the dusting elements is a plurality of cleaning elements disposed in overlying relationship with the dusting elements and adapted to be retained in operative relationship therewith by the brush filaments of the individual brushes and positive detent means on said frame.
Consequently, the dusting and cleaning assembly is capable of providing two correlative functions by the use of one unit, namely, the use of the brushes to dust the venetian blinds or the like and the use of the cleaning elements to wash or otherwise clean detritus deposited on the slats of the venetian blind which is not readily removable by the dusting brushes.
It is well known to those skilled in the art that a new type of venetian blind known as a mini-blind has achieved huge success in the window decorating field. Such blinds are characterized by relatively small individual slats instead of the bulky, relatively broad slats which were previously utilized in prior art venetian blinds.
Because of the relatively miniature nature of the blind slats of the new mini-blinds, the number of slats in a blind is much greater than in conventional blinds incorporating relatively large, bulky slats and greater difficulty has been encountered in dusting and cleaning the mini-blinds.
Recently, numerous dusting brushes have been placed upon the market, among them the dusting brush disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,842 invented by me.
Examples of prior art dusting brushes intended to be utilized with conventional blinds are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,134,965, 2,269,424, 2,350,221, 2,533,829 and 2,562,230.
Conventional dusting brushes, while they are capable of removing superficial dust deposited upon the surfaces of mini-blinds and the like, are not capable of removing other types of detritus deposited thereupon such as water spots, finger marks and the like. This is due to the fact that the bristles of the brushes, while they are capable of dislodging the dust, cannot remove the more resistant stains constituted by water spotting, finger blemishes and grease deposits.